1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a method and a device for transporting containers which have been provided with a threaded fitting. Such containers are typically provided with a valve and are capable of storing pressurized substances.
Containers capable of storing pressurized substances can be quite heavy, especially when full. A person will typically move such containers between a storage location and a transport vehicle or between different locations in a manner that requires manual lifting of the containers. This requires the expenditure of a large amount of time and effort by a person when moving such containers. Of greater concern is the fact that, because of the weight of these containers, the person is susceptible to injury in the process.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a device for transporting a container having a threaded fitting, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which enables a person to easily transport the container while being exposed to a minimal risk of injury.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, in combination with a container having a threaded fitting, an apparatus for moving the container, that includes a grasping member having a threaded portion adapted to mate with the threaded fitting of the container.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the apparatus includes a roller having a connector for attachment to the container.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the roller is at least one wheel.
In accordance with an another feature of the invention, the grasping member includes a handle remote from the threaded portion.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the grasping member includes a rod.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the rod has an end adjacent the threaded portion.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the rod has an end with an internal surface and the threaded portion is formed on the internal surface.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of moving a container having a threaded fitting, that includes the steps of: providing a container having a threaded fitting; attaching a roller to the container; providing a grasping member having a threaded portion; mating the threaded portion of the grasping member with the threaded fitting to attach the grasping member to the container; and applying a force to the grasping member to roll the container on the roller.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the method includes providing the grasping member with a handle remote from the threaded portion, and performing the step of applying a force to the grasping member by applying the force to the handle.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, the method includes providing the grasping member as a rod with an end adjacent the threaded portion.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the method includes providing the grasping member as a rigid member.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the roller is provided as at least one wheel.
In accordance with a further added mode of the invention, the method includes the steps of: providing the grasping member with an end having an internal surface; forming the threaded portion on the internal surface of the grasping member; providing the grasping member with a handle remote from the end; and performing the step of applying a force to the grasping member by applying the force to the handle.
In accordance with a further additional mode of the invention, the method includes providing the container with a valve communicating with the threaded fitting.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a container moving kit having component parts capable of being assembled such that a force can be applied to move a container having a threaded fitting, the kit including the combination of: a grasping member having a threaded portion adapted to be mated with the threaded fitting of the container; and a roller having a connector adapted to be attached to the container.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the grasping member of the container moving kit includes a handle remote from the threaded portion.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the grasping member of the container moving kit has an end adjacent the threaded portion.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and a device for transporting a container having a threaded fitting, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.